homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Antera Atheni
Your name is ANTERA ATHENI and AT THIS MOMENT as with EVERY MOMENT PRECEDING IT you’re being TERRIFIED of your LUSUS. When you’re not HIDING FROM YOUR LUSUS, you fancy yourself a LIBRARIAN OF SORTS. You designed your HIVE with BOOK KEEPING in mind. SHELVES line every wall some rising HUNDREDS OF FEET towards the ceiling. You’ve grown accustomed to QUIETER PASTIMES than MANY TROLLS YOUR AGE. Ironically, you VERY RARELY actually FIND YOURSELF READING any of your books, ANYMORE. You mostly just LOOK AT THEM ON THE SHELVES. In order to look at some of the HIGHER PLACED BOOKS, you’ve grown quite good at CLIMBING which leads into your next pastime: RELAXING HIKES. When you’re not ORGANIZING and REORGANIZING your ARCHIVE you like to spend your time wandering through the MOUNTAINS NEAR YOUR HOME. OTHER TROLLS rarely venture THAT FAR IN, probably because of the RUMORS OF A TERRIFYING MONSTER in the area but you DON’T DWELL ON IT. The only MONSTER you’re concerned about is that LUSUS of yours but that’s a TANGENT. In addition to HIKING and BOOK COLLECTING, you like to MAKE CLOTHING. KNITTING, SEWING, and DESIGNING have always been fortes of yours and you SELL some of your STUFF on eGrub. Despite your AFFINITY for it, you yourself don't pay attention to FASHION. It just makes you SMILE to see other people buying your WORK. Your trolltag is tremblingArchivist and you speak in a manner evocat>II Appearance Your HAIR is kind of a MESS, you don't really PAY ATTENTION to it. You've always liked SWEATERS so you wear A BLACK ONE with your SYMBOL on (you knitted it yourself). Its A BIT BIG on you so it kind of DOUBLES AS A SKIRT. You still wear PANTS though. Life before SGrub Your HOME LIFE's fine. You could do without your GIANT BUG LUSUS trying to maim you whenever you step OUTSIDE but you don't really go OUTSIDE much. You're more content sitting at home ORGANIZING YOUR BOOKS. You never get VISITORS so your life is mostly quiet. When your LUSUS is away you sometimes like to go on RELAXING HIKES despite the rumors of a MONSTER LURKING IN THE MOUNTAINS. More recently OTHER TROLLS have started to hit you up LOOKING FOR INFO ON THEIR ANCESTORS, you promise to provide it FREE OF CHARGE. The way you see it, it just gives you another excuse to READ SOME BOOKS. Entry Write about your entry into the Game here! Land Each land your character plays through should have a heading on the page, along with what adventures you got up to and how it caused your character personal growth! Relationships Serios Calier: You don't know THAT GUY too well but he seems RELIABLE. He seems to like you okay. Moreover he, like you, had a MOON DREAM. That's about it, you've never really had a CASUAL CONVERSATION with the guy, he doesn't seem like the TYPE for it. Now take ALL THAT YOU'VE SAID and IGNORE IT for the TIME BEING. RIGHT NOW this guy is FUCKING NUTS. Lorrea Fenrix: You don't know THAT GIRL too well either but she seems COOL. You're both INVOLVED in some MYSTERY that ties into a GAME and the END OF THE WORLD. Nyarla Aesona: THIS GUY's a bit weird but you like him. When you first met he was kind of an AWKWARD SUCK UP but since you and THE OTHERS learned about THE GAME, he's gotten to be a pretty cool troll that you feel at least KIND OF COMFORTABLE opening up to. He also likes your CLOTHING DESIGNS and that's ALWAYS NICE TO HEAR ABOUT. Carayx Suproc: What a COOL TROLL. She showed up out of NOWHERE and roughed up that JERK LUSUS of yours, it was EXCELLENT. Still, there seems to be SOMETHING UP with her, you don't know WHAT though, she seems to KEEP TO HERSELF or at least AWAY FROM YOU and has some BIG SECRET. You don't care about it that much, though, she's a COOL ASS TROLL no matter what she might be HIDING. Ramira Deloom: This girl isn't RIGHT in the HEAD. She's always on about how many trolls she's CULLED and how TERRIFYING she is but its more GROSS than anything. Even her ADVOCATES seem UNCOMFORTABLE with the way SHE IS. You won't start ANYMORE ARGUMENTS with her if you can AVOID it. Eribus Moirai: Liskar Keckar: She seems okay, you've only talked ONCE SO FAR about the possibility of a PARTNERSHIP between your TWO BUSINESSES, though you wouldn't exactly call the eGrub PAGE you keep a BUSINESS IN SPITE of how POPULAR it is. Aaisha Irquen: She's a nice troll, you didn't know what you were expecting from an HEIRESS but it wasn't HER. You both have SIMILAR OPINIONS about MURDER and the EMPIRE'S REGIME but UNLIKE YOU, she might have the POWER to do something about it ONE DAY. She's also one of the FEW fans of YOUR WORK that you've had an OPPORTUNITY to TALK TO PERSONALLY. Heliux Stirst: He seems INTERESTING. He, like so many other TROLLS, has a TENDENCY to make RASH JUDGEMENTS but that's not really a bad thing you guess. STILL, it feels as though your conversation with them about HUMANS in PARTICULAR seemed to loop as NEITHER OF YOU really intended to change your OPINIONS. Other than that he seems KIND OF SUSPICIOUS, he told you he wouldn't tell you about his HOBBIES for SAFETY. You won't PRY, though. OOC Contact I don't really have an OOC chumhandle outside of maybe vigilantMagician. You can find me on skype at live:bnjmngklr.